【Len x Reader: Chapter 1: A girl with Amnesia】
by PocketMelody
Summary: You are girl there is comming from a very rich Family. But your mom is dead aand your dad is never home. Then you start reading you see from your past and then we are going back to your POV you hurt your head really bad and beacause of then you got amnesia. And this shall be like that you are living in Japan! Now please enjoy reading :D


【Len x Reader: Chapter 1: A girl with Amnesia】

(A/n: I do not own vocaloid! But please enjoy reading:) and I am not totally sure of Gumi's age... And after what I know Kaito don't have an original age...)

POV of the past

"The little girl" you could hear a soft voice. "How old is she now?" It said again.. "Two years" you could hear a familiar voice "We don't know if we are available to save her.." Another said. "But... Can't we do anything?" That voice also sounded familiar, "There is one thing...-"

Your POV

"Hey?!" You heard a voice.

"Are you ok?" It said again.

You couldn't see anything. Then your view came back, and you saw a boy. A boy with big ocean blue eyes and yellow hair tied up in a little ponytail. He looked worried. "Are you ok? I saw you fall down from that tree, from above a few meters? Anyways what where you doing there?" He asked. "Y-yeah... I-I don't-" You answered weakly. You didn't knew him. But he looked kind. And familiar. "A-are sure?" He asked again. "W-well kinda... I-I don't remember anything?" You said. He shocked. "S-so. You don't remember me?" He said surprised over your answer. And you nod. "Then I'll introduce myself; I am Kagamine Len. 14 years old and your class mate in school." He smiled. "Well... To be honest I don't really know anything about myself besides my name I guess... Is it true my name is (y/n)?" You asked? He nod. "Then... You don't remember where your house is? Your father is on a business trip and your mom-" he stopped. And you knew why. She was dead.

"Then you'll prefer I follow you home right?" Len just asked after he helped you up. "Yeah, but. Can my amnesia be our little secret?" You asked nervous. He giggled, "Of cause"

As you were walking home to your house, you started asking in to yourself and found out; your favorite food is (f/f), you favorite color is (f/c) and other things like your favorite music and hobbies. Until you heard to girls call to you and Len. "Where have you two been?!" A girl there looked absolutely like Len just in a girl version. "Yeah? We've all been waiting for you two?" A girl with green hair tiered up to twin tails. "I just helped (y/n) with her... Books?" He lied. "Suuuure..." The blond girl said very, no to ironic. "You were probably on a dat-" "NO!" You both said blushing. And the two girls start laughing, and that just made the both of you blush even more. "Anyways. I guess it is the first and only time you two missed practice." The green haired girl said. And then the yellow haired girl whispered something to Len that made as red as a tomato.

Then they were gone you looked confused at Len, and he looked at you with ohh-right-I'll-explain-now face. "Well the girl there looked like me was of cause my twin sister Kagamine Rin, and the girl on her side was Hatsune Miku. And the practice we missed was singing practice. We are called Vocaloid's. And you are the one who write our songs with the one you want to sing the song. And sometimes you also sing the song with or without us." He smiled to you.

As soon as you two got to a big house like a penthouse apartment but not a apartment but a house. And you looked shocked as Len stopped. "I-is that-?" You asked, and he nod.

"Well..? S-shall I-I pick you u-up to-tomorrow?" Len asked nervous. You blushed and nod "Yes! I-I mean... Sure." You smiled and looked in your bag pack after the key. "Well... Cha!" He said as he walked away. "MATTE! Uhm... Can we talk later?" You asked nervous, and although you just knew him for about an hour. You could feel your heart beat faster then you talk to him. "S-sure" he said and looked away.

Then Len was gone you found the keys to your house. You unlocked the door and then you came in it was. Incredible. Where was technology you'd never believed to see. Be cause you got, amnesia... You found stairs and saw a door where there was a sign saying

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

(y/n)-chan's room

Then you opened the door to your room.

It was Incredible as well.

There was a soundboard. Nine different guitars and basses. Two keyboards and a piano. There was any kind of instrument.

You said down by the piano.

POV of the past

"Papa! I can play Mama's notes!" A little eight years old, (h/c) haired girl said as she started playing (favorite song) on the piano.

"You are great sweetie and Mama would have been so proud of you." The man said, and kissed the little girl on the top of her head. "You really think so?!" She asked with big eyes. The man nod.

Your POV

You looked down at the piano and started playing the song from the flashback. And surprising enough you could remember every tone, every node. And then you looked at a painting there hung on the wall.

There was a little girl around two years with a pretty doll-like dress on, a young man in a suit and a young lady there looked a little like you in a pretty light blue dress.

As you looked over at your bed you saw a book. You walked over to the book and opened it.

In the book there was written with the finest handwritten words

hєч mч dєαr dαughtєr.

thєn чσu fínd thíѕ í míght pαѕt αwαч. ítѕ α lσng ѕtσrч, вut чσu wíll gєt tσ knσw ít αѕ чσu grσw σkdєr. αѕ чσu knσw чσur dαd íѕ α vєrч ímpσrtαnt pєrσn αnd cαn't вє hσmє αlwαчѕ. вut чσu ѕhαll knσw σnє thíng

αll í díd. αll чσч dαd íѕ dσíng ríght nσw, íѕ fσr prσtєctíng чσu αnd gívє чσu thє вєѕt lífє αѕ pσѕíвlє

lσvє mσm

You could feel tears run down your cheeks. Then you opened a drawer you found a picture of the lady from the painting. "Mom" you whispered. You started crying. And soon you felt asleep with the picture in your arms.


End file.
